


Heartbeat

by Agirllovespancakes



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Deaf Character, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agirllovespancakes/pseuds/Agirllovespancakes
Summary: This is basically a part two to “A compliment” and takes place after the most recent episode, 13. Din was practicing with Grogu and talks about his concerns with his beloved. She assures him they will be fine and tells him he is a good dad.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> I have added that reader could feel his heartbeat. When I take off my hearing aids I am practically deaf and can still feel drums, heartbeats etc. I know a few deaf friends who can feel that as well despite being completely deaf. I know that doesn’t count for everyone. I hope you can still enjoy that part even if you can’t hear heartbeats either.
> 
> This story is about the same people in "A compliment" and while I see it as a part 2 it stands alone. You don't have to read the first one to understand this one!

Din took a deep sigh when Grogu cooed at him again. The small kid seemed to be not in the mood to lift more rocks today. He looked up at Din and stared him in the eyes, as if the little one was trying to tell him he wanted to stop. Din nodded and got up, watching the kid waddle over to where she sat. 

Picking up the rock he used for the practice, he studied it and thought of the possibilities. Ever since he spoke with the Jedi, Ahsoka, he had been wondering what the kid could become. His name was Grogu, he still had a hard time calling him that since he got used to kid or little one. However the way the kid squealed in excitement whenever he used his actual name warmed his heart, and Din tried his best to use his name as often as possible. 

She was washing their clothes in the river. Grogu went to sit down next to her and watched her intently, cooing when she laughed at him. His claws reached for hers and she let go of the clothes to let him grab one of her hands. Din's heart warmed at the sight and he stayed there where he stood.   
The moment she turned to look at him Din smiled at her, even if she couldn’t see it, and lifted his hands to greet her "Hi."  
She giggled again and squeezed Grogu’s little hand to let him know what was happening. He turned and let her go to waddle back over to Din. 

It was a soft moment and he kneeled to lift the kid. He tickled him while watching her finish washing the clothes. The sun was high in the sky and it warmed his beskar, the temperature rising underneath his armour, heating up his clothes. He wished he could take it off and sit down next to her, bathing in the sun’s warmth, enjoying the cold water around his feet. However, he had to be wary, with every day the imperials could come and try to take Grogu away from him. Since he wanted to be fully prepared, he always kept his weapons close and his armor on. 

The trees surrounding them kept them hidden and he wondered for how long he could stay here. This forest was old, parts were abandoned and this area seemed to be completely left behind by everyone. He wondered how long it would take the hunters to track them down here. One more day, he promised himself, one more day of peace and calm. 

"Stop worrying so much and sit down with me, cyare." She signed, after she motioned him to come closer. He turned to look at the rocks Grogu lifted once more before heading over to where she sat.   
"You are tense," she threw a flower at him, "let it go for one day. It is peaceful here."  
"I can’t, I have to watch over him and you." He grabbed her left hand and squeezed it slightly. They lifted their gaze to where Grogu was headed, how he waddled toward a spot nearby the river and hunted the frogs quacking there.   
She let him go to sign again. "He is safe. He has you after all."  
"What if that isn’t enough?"  
She sighed, rolling her eyes. "You are enough. You are like that Jedi said," she paused, smiling, "you are a dad to him." 

He watched her face, looking for signs she was joking. When he found no signs he felt his throat close up, his chest get tight, and the urge to cry became overwhelming. Feeling his shoulders hunch, he felt himself shake under silent sobs. 

"No, don’t cry." She moved to sit on his lap. Her hands touched his helmet where his cheeks would be underneath it and she looked him directly in the eyes. Her eyes were pretty, he thought.   
"One day you will have a child of your own and you will be the most perfect dad in this universe. Chaotic and stupid? Sure, but perfect. And do you know why? Because you are you." 

She watched his movements, any sign of more discomfort or sadness. She dropped her hands to his shoulders and bowed to put her head on his chest. Where the world was quiet to her she could always, no matter what, feel the drums of his heart beating against her head. It was still going faster than normal and she decided to hug him longer. His heartbeat was important to her, a sign of life and a sure fire sign of his moods. He knew that she would place her hand on his chest often just to feel his heartbeat. He took a few deep breaths and tried to calm down with her. His gaze wandered between her and Grogu and he realized their life now was peaceful . 

Perhaps one day, when they are not hunted down anymore, he could start a calm life with her. The kid could be still there, or not, as long as he was happy and safe. He wondered what that life would look like. How he would spend the days? What would she do? Would they have kids? His heart broke a little at the thought of raising kids with her. Little ones just as chaotic as Grogu is. 

With his right hand he touched her back and stroked the skin there. She was warm against him and he heard her humming in happiness. The midday sun made her happy and swimming in the river released the stress trapped inside her and the baby. He looked down at the beskar and saw it was shining in the sun, gold but also green and blue. He remembered her signing that he looks beautiful in the sun. The day they realized their love for each other was mutual. It was an important day to him and he would always remember her compliment.   
A smile graced his lips and he felt his heartbeat calming down. No, one day of peace was indeed possible. Just before they would move on and bring Grogu to the location Ahsoka told him to go. One more day of peace.


End file.
